


Jurnal Asal

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, badly nonsense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Terbuka terhadap kritik, saran, dan masukan.





	Jurnal Asal

“Maunya apa, sih?” Renjun mendumal sambil mencermati catatan dari kelas Pengantar Ilmu Hubungan Internasional tadi.

Di seberang meja, Jeno cekikikan sambil menyahut, “maunya berdaulat. Sudah.”

Renjun mendelik ke arah Jeno. “Iya, aku _ngerti_. Tapi, kalau begitu, ya, harusnya nggak usah sebut-sebut sistem anarki*. Aku sudah keburu senang, _tauk_!”

“Tahan, baru jalan empat minggu ini, nggak lucu kalau kamu mogok kuliah gara-gara kecewa sistem idamanmu ternyata nggak relevan, Njun.” Jeno makin menjadi; terlihat senang sekali karena berhasil memancing emosi Renjun.

“Hishhh,” cibir Renjun, “dasar calon pemerintah!”

“Memangnya kamu nggak?” Jeno balas bertanya.

“K—kayaknya, sih, nggak,” jawab Renjun ragu-ragu. “E—eh, memang nggak, kok,” ulangnya, “kan aku maunya jadi SJW profesional!”

“Aktivis, begitu?”

“Mungkin. Kalau nggak, ya, penulis. Kalau bukan penulis, pengamat politik. Akademisi juga, mungkin?” Renjun menggeleng, “yah, pokoknya nanti aku yang bagian protes-protes kalau kamu bikin kebijakan aneh-aneh pas sudah jadi presiden.”

“Kayak aku bakal jadi presiden saja,” gumam Jeno. “Sudah, lanjut tadi sampai mana? Ah, ya, gagal anarki.”

“Jelek banget, sih, istilahmu!” protes Renjun. “Itu, habis berapi-api bahas anarki, ujung-ujungnya tetap, ‘tapi, ingat, tatanan yang berlaku di dunia ini tetap merujuk pada _Westphalian_ _system_**,” ujar Renjun mengutip kata-kata dosennya. “Terus, ‘pada akhirnya, semua dikembalikan kepada negara karena negara adalah pemegang kedaulatan tertinggi dalam politik internasional.’ Kayak yang kamu bilang, Jen: gagal anarki.”

“Jadi?”

“Nanti aku baca-baca lagi, deh, biar bisa kasih jawaban yang runut,” Renjun gelisah; belum ingin mati gaya. “Sementara begini, deh, Jen; masa, ya, sudah repot-repot bersepakat di forum internasional, terus ada satu-dua yang nggak mau meratifikasi*** kesepakatan tadi, kan nggak lucu? Bikin repot yang lain juga.”

“Lagi,” sambung Renjun, “aku juga nggak mengelak kalau sistem anarki itu terlalu utopis****, apalagi yang dalam suatu negara dan cuma negara itu saja yang menerapkan. Kalau lingkupnya kecil, kayak Zapatista begitu, mungkin masih bisa. Ah, tapi kita lagi membahas hubungan internasional, jadi dalam konteks ini menurutku seharusnya anarki bisa—boleh—sepenuhnya diterapkan buat negara-negara yang terlibat daripada kebijakan yang dihasilkan akhirnya cuma jadi omong kosong. Belum lagi kalau ada negara yang punya kuasa atas negara lain.”

“Baik,” Jeno menyeringai kecil, “sepertinya, aku juga perlu baca-baca lagi biar bisa membalasmu pakai penjelasan yang lebih runut.”

Renjun mengerutkan dahi, “jangan bilang kamu suka konsep _Westphalian system _itu?”

Sama-sama mengerutkan dahi, Jeno menimpali, “nggak tahu, tapi—“

“Tapi, apa? Sadar kalau ternyata lebih keren anarki?” Bola mata Renjun berbinar-binar, berharap Jeno mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

“Tapi, setahuku aku sukanya Renjun, sih, Njun.”

Baru saja Renjun mau protes, Jeno sudah keburu kabur.

“Daaah, habis ini aku kelas Pengantar Ilmu Politik,” pamit Jeno, “nanti aku tanya dosen biar bisa _nyeramahin _kamu balik, Njun. Siap-siap jadi penyuka _Westphalian_, ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> *ketiadaan pemerintahan atau peraturan (dapat juga diartikan sebagai ketiadaan hierarki kekuasaan)
> 
> **sebuah konsep yang menganggap bahwa kedaulatan negara menjadikan negara sebagai pemegang kekuasaan terbesar, baik dalam konteks politik domestik maupun internasional
> 
> ***proses mengadopsi kebijakan internasional menjadi kebijakan dalam negeri dalam bentuk peraturan perundang-undangan
> 
> ****tatanan yang dianggap terlampau baik sehingga nyaris mustahil untuk diwujudkan


End file.
